Best Christmas Yet
by Deereboy97
Summary: A old unsuspected enemy joins Becca at her job. Little does she know that this woman will become her bestfriend that changes her life forever. All leading up to a Christmas Surprise.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 4 years since worlds and 26-year-old Becca Mitchell finds herself as a top producer at Fantasy Records in Los Angeles. She has accomplished her goal to become a producer, an award winning one at that. However, it isn't as she pictured it. Becca finds herself unhappy, lonely, and bitter. Jesse had dumped her nearly 5 months before, mainly due to their relationship being "complicated." Which is no surprise, Jesse lives in New York and this whole distance thing is killing them, Becca blames it on finally being honest with herself as being gay. Jesse tried to convince her she wasn't, quickly finding it hard to convince the brunette otherwise. Becca tries to keep tabs with the other Bella's, however, much like her; most of them have settled down and started their careers. She stays close with Chloe, who was recently married last year, which is displeasing to Becca, but she manages to stay happy for her best friend.

Becca doesn't like to keep ties into the past. Whatever happened then is over and she like to focus on her career. Her social life has become non-existent and friends are rare. She has been consumed in her work. She is back to the old me, myself, and I Becca. Pushing away anyone who wants to be close to her because it's easier for her to move along. That is, until a fresh new face at the studio is about to change her life around.

It's a typical Wednesday morning at Fantasy Records. Every Wednesday morning the entire team gathers around the room to talk about current events, their weekly goals and assignments. Michael, the head honcho is giving the instructions while trying to maintain composure from killing Tom, the annoying tech nerd. "Which brings me to my final announcement" Michael says trying to regain the groups focus. "Listen up Reggie, this one is for you. We are expecting a new employee set to arrive Friday. She is from Europe, so let's try to make her fill at home." The crew just looked on trying to look enthused. "She is an excellent asset to us. She is going to help recruit foreign talent and help out in the studio with you Reg" Michael says with a smirk looking across to see Becca rolling her eyes.

While the meeting is adjourning Michael pulls Becca aside. "Reggie, I really want you to look after her, show her the ropes and make her feel at home." "Why me?" Becca says with a snobby attitude. Becca isn't social and does not want to baby-sit a new girl, she almost feels insulted. "It'll be just fine Reg, she is a hell of a choreographer and an international champion singer from Germany. "Did you say Germany?" Becca squealed out. "That is correct, she was in an A Cappella group much like yourself. I believe the group is called DSM?" Becca dropped her things, and feel to the floor trying to hold her tears back. Her past, or so she thought, was coming back to torture her.


	2. Chapter 2

It is Friday morning. Alarming blasting away at 5:30 am, Becca never gets up before 7, which isn't a surprise, she didn't sleep very well anticipating the new arrival. Becca took an extra hot shower not wanting to leave the warm water running over her tired body. Running late as usual she stumbles into the office making her way directly to the coffee. Becca watches as the mass of co-worker's part away for her, giving her plenty of space to get her coffee. Nobody dares to get in her way before she has her coffee. She can be a real bitch in the morning without coffee, Tom had to find out the hard way nearly losing an arm because he cut in front of Becca one morning, a mistake he would never make again.

 _Let's get this over with_ Becca told herself while looking at her watch noticing it is now 9:30. The new girl will be here any second now. Moments later Michael comes blasting in shouting "listen up, gather around. This is Emily Schneider, she came all the way from Germany to be with us." At this point, Becca's gut has fallen through her butt, as she is totally caught off guard and totally not expecting this girl. Deep down she is sad because she really wanted it to be the Kommissar. "Reggie front and Center" Michael motions for Becca to come to the front. "Emily this is Becca, Becca this is Emily your prodigy. Emily, Becca will show you around the studio and offices. If there is anything you need ask Becca or myself and we will assist you. Good luck!"

Becca cannot help herself by sizing up the woman in front of her, looking puzzled. _Why is she smiling at me? Bitch needs to stop._ "Follow me Emily" Becca shows her around the studio, getting her acquainted to her desk and showing her everything she'll need and what to do. "I'll be in my office if you need anything" Becca added hoping Emily wouldn't need anything. All Emily could do is smile and acted like a child on Christmas. "Becca wait!" Yelled Emily. Becca stopped and turned around trying not to look annoyed. "Yes?" Becca added. "Would you like to go to lunch with me today?" _Damn she works fast, but there's no way in hell that I'm going, I won't do it._

Becca didn't want to hurt the girl, but she tried her best to let her down easy, it was difficult due to Emily and her beautiful puppy dog eyes. "I, I'm sor…" "That is a wonderful idea Reggie, she'd be glad to Emily." Michael said overhearing Emily's request. Becca gave Michael a look that could kill. "Oh, Becca grow up. You could use the time to bond because I'm putting you two on the Victoria Rafaeli album. Emily absolutely jumped from her chair in excitement of all the wonderful news she just received. "I love her so much" Emily said trying to maintain composure while all Becca could do is roll her eyes and face palm. _I'm dead._

After arguing with Michael about putting a newbie on a huge job like this, and not mention volunteering her against her will to take Emily to lunch, Becca was fighting an uphill battle she couldn't win. There were no alternatives. She agreed to behave and tried to be nicer to Emily realizing how difficult it must be to be so far from home with no friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Em, it's time to go eat" Becca tried her best to smile at the girl. Emily jumped up practically tackling the little brunette dragging Becca out of the office saying, "let's go." Before Emily could ask where they were going, Becca said that there is a nice restaurant 4 or 5 blocks away that served delicious German cuisine. This news took Emily back, highly surprised and somewhat flattered that Becca had chosen a German restaurant. Perhaps to maybe make me feel more at home? Emily never asked she just gladly followed Becca. They found a booth by the window, and ordered two waters. Upon returning the waitress took their order, both girls had agreed to split some Rouladen. A meal consisting bacon, onions, mustard and pickles wrapped in beef.

It was a rather silent wait, both girls mainly focused on their phones but Becca had something else she was focusing on. She couldn't help staring at this girl. She was rather beautiful Becca thought. She wasn't much taller than Becca, about Chloe's height she guessed. Beautiful medium length black hair that curled towards the bottom and had the biggest hazel colored eyes she had seen. She couldn't help notice her smile, _that's the second prettiest smile I've ever seen._ Becca had got caught staring deeply at Emily, in which Emily noticed and slightly blushed embarrassing Becca.

Becca broke the awkward moment of silence by asking about Emily's a cappella career. "You were in DSM correct? You sang A Thousand Miles at the riff-off in that creepy man's basement, right?" Emily smiling in remembrance, "yes I did, although I got shut down by the red-haired girl rather quickly. Becca laughing hard saying, "Oh that's Chloe, she's a mess." Emily looked sad after that, Becca stopped laughing as she saw the sadness consume the other girl. Becca asking sadly if anything was wrong, "No I'm ok, it's just I never get to express my vocals like before." Really peaking Becca's interest, "What happened before?" "Before we took the Bella's victory tour, everyone in the group got special moments to show everyone who we are. We all add unique sounds and talent to the group, that's what made us special. When we came to the U.S. we were shuffled into the music machine that is DSM you know. Only Pieter and the Kommissar get to lead while we just back up and make the noises. Which that's just as important as singing, but that's why we enjoy riff-offs, we all get to jump in a sing and show off who we are as singers. I love singing and everything that goes into it." Becca reached across grabbing Emily by the hands and looked her in the eyes, "You have a beautiful voice."

Becca knew exactly what this girl was saying; she too had experienced difficulties through her career. From her struggle to push ideas to the Bella's, to working with artist, you have to adapt to fit in for the better no matter how much you hate it. "You're certainly beautiful, your voice is lovely and if you choreographed all of those routines, lord have mercy girl you are true talent" Becca grinning from one ear to the other. The food arrived to the ladies, making quick work of the lunch they hurried back to work, Emily thanking Becca for the amazing lunch. Michael let them off early so they could prepare over the weekend for Victoria who was arriving Monday. Everyone was leaving the office heading home when Emily heard a voice yelling from behind her. Whoever it was, they were getting closer. Eventually she noticed it was Becca chasing her down. In confusion Emily asked, "What's up Becca?" "Hey dude, umm, you think perhaps I could text you sometime this weekend? Maybe I can take you out, show you around the city?" Becca said trying to catch her breath. Emily now beaming, gladly exchanged numbers with the brunette, and even lurched forward to give Becca a tight warm hug. Becca was in shock and barely had the strength to make it to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's Pov**

Wow what a day! Emily sat down on her couch noticing no one was there to share her day with. Emily wasn't surprised; she lives alone in a beautiful 1,500 square foot, 2 story blue house in Santa Monica. She never thought she would make a new friend, especially on the first day. _That Becca Mitchell sure is something._ All Emily could do is call her parents back home in Germany and gloat about how well things are going. She mentioned she made a new friend and that they were going to hangout this weekend.

 **Becca's Pov**

Becca arrives back at her 1 bedroom loft apartment in downtown Los Angeles. It's very new, full of appliances and laundry included in the 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom loft overlooking L.A. The best $1500 a month a person can spend. _Dude what the hell is wrong with me?_ These damn gorgeous German women do so many things to her she shouldn't be allowed to think, at least she should talk around this one and not sounding like a babbling moron. _Keep it together Becca; you're the badass here. We are co-workers; we have a job to do so let's keep this professional and in our pants. Ugh she's gorgeous._ Becca is in serious debate, "Do I text her now or wait?" _What the hell am I? I sound like a 13 year old boy crushing, damn I'm weak!"_ Becca called Chloe immediately,

"Hey Chlo"

"What's up Becca? How did the new girl do today and was it you know who?" Chloe said in a sinister voice.

"I'm a little disappointed Chloe, it wasn't the Kommissar."

"What!" Chloe sounding shocked. "Well who was it then?"

"You remember the fiery black headed German you had a standoff with at the riff-off? She sang A thousand miles."

"Holy hell really? She is a dime."

"Ugh! Chloe you're not helping, these Germans torture me enough."

"Calm down Becca, I'm sure she is glad to have made a new friend though, being so far from home and all. But please tell me you got her number."

"Why does it matter if I got it or not? And of course, I did, I'm badass like that."

"If you don't jump on that Mitchell, my ginger ass will."

"Chloe! You're married!"

"I'm aware of this Becca, I'm just trying to get you riled up.

"Well thanks, but I'm not sure she swings "our way" get me?"

"Well take her out and find out for sure. I'm sure she knows about you and the Kommissar's fling and what went down."

"Chloe that was years ago and I do not want to make our life awkward if she rejects me. We do work together after all."

"Becca listen, it will be alright. Better to know now than later."

"You're right Chlo. Hey listen, I got to go its shower time. Later Girl."

"Bye Becca."

It's early Sunday morning and Emily checks her phone noticing she has a wake-up text from Becca. Rolling out from underneath the warm covers she texts Becca back that she is awake. "What's the plan today?" Becca informs her that they should meet up for lunch and then catch a movie. As time drew closer Emily put on her favorite black dress, strapless of course and stopping around the mid-thigh. Becca decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a red mesh crop top. Both ladies supporting high heels and wavy curls. Becca and Emily ate lunch at a little quiet café, nothing too crazy they agreed upon just something nice. Emily insisted Becca ride with her to the movies since it was literally a few blocks away. Becca was surprised at Emily's new Volkswagen Jetta, it was brand new. "This is a nice car, way better than my Altima" Becca said. "Thanks, it's ok I guess, it would not of been my first choice" Emily said sadly. "Why? This car is nice." "Yes, it is, but my parents made me get this one, its rather complicated," added Emily. Becca just left it at that. They arrived at the movies and Emily picked up on Becca's excitement. Becca loves movies now that Jesse had turned her on to them. However, she always had to wait to see the new releases because she never wanted to go alone.

After their date the girls shared a hug that Becca didn't want to let go from. Emily finally got loose from Becca although she didn't put up much of a fight; they said their goodbyes and promised to let each other know when they returned home. They finally made it home, texting each other good night and tried to rest for tomorrow's big day.


	5. Chapter 5

3 weeks went by since the girls Sunday afternoon date. About to wrap up another eventful Monday, Michael and Becca were impressed with Emily and her work. "Victoria is impressed with guys. She loves her album so far," Michael explains. Becca playfully teased Emily "she's trying to be like me and get her first Grammy, dats cute." Emily returned fire, "I'll be the one sleeping on the bed of Grammy's." Michael and Becca laughed, but seriously, they both felt threatened at how talented Emily was. But Becca didn't mind, the two made a hell of a duo, and besides they are friends. "Playful competition strengthens the company, keep it up," Michael shouting as he was exiting the room. Jolting back in Michael tells the girls to go home, Thanksgiving is Thursday and that he is giving the guys Wednesday off to prepare for the upcoming holiday.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving Emily?" Becca asking nervously, "I don't have any plans, I've never celebrated Thanksgiving." Becca was puzzled, "What? Why not dude?" "We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Germany, it's an American thing. We celebrate Erntedankfest, it's somewhat similar to Thanksgiving. It's celebrated in early October, with church services, parades, music, food and dancing." Becca slapped her face, "of course I forgot you're from Germany. Would you like to celebrate with me?" Becca was looking down at her boots while kicking one of them around on the floor with her hands in her back pockets, "I usually fly home to Atlanta and celebrate with my family but they're flying to Boston to be with my sister and her husband's family." "Well I sure would hate for you to celebrate alone, of course I will join you Becca, it would make my day" Emily saying generously.

Becca spent Tuesday night and all of Wednesday prepping for the big day, sporadically cleaning and preparing food, she wanted everything to be perfect, even it was just the two of them, she liked Emily deep down. The girls decided on dinner rather than lunch, which Becca gladly appreciated, giving her extra time to prepare. Thursday night slipped up fast, it was 7pm and Emily was right on time. Emily kept it simple, wearing a red flannel, scarf, high heels and super tight black leggings that hugged all the right places. Becca was speechless. "Simply squeezing out the word, Gorgeous." "Awe, thanks Becca, you look great yourself. She was wearing her favorite sweater and khakis. Shall we how you say, dig in?" both girls enjoyed the turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, rolls, corn, casserole and Becca's favorite chocolate pie. Washing it all down with the red wine Emily had brought. "Geez, his stuff is terrific" Becca saying guzzling it down. "Thanks, that specific bottle is better than 20 years old" she added. "Oh wow, maybe we shouldn't drink it then" Becca was feeling awful now. "Oh heavens no, drink up, I have more, this was intended for a celebration and that's what this is ja?" "I hope you enjoyed the food," Becca added. "Ja, it was magnificent and I cannot move now" Emily sounding stuffed.

"Let's watch movies," insisted Emily. "Come sit by me please," Emily patting the cushion right beside her. _Why is she tormenting me, don't do it Becca you're weak._ "Sure, I'd love that" Becca gleamed. Becca hopped onto the couch and opened up Netflix. After a while of searching, they both agreed on Passengers, a movie neither of them has seen. "So, this what you American's call Netflix and Chilling?" Emily said quietly. All Becca could do was laugh, "Its Netflix and chill, its actually code for sex." "Oh wow, talk about embarrassing" Emily said looking away from Becca. "It doesn't have to be" Becca saying as she was getting dangerously close to Emily's neck. Emily politely eased away, confusing Becca. "Becca I'm so sorry, I'm not gay, and I never realized I was being misleading." Becca looked like she just lost her cat. "I-it's okay, I'm sorry for being so stupid. "Oh, Becca you're not stupid at all, don't say that. It's ok, these things happen. You are a rather cute Tiny Maus, there's someone out there for you" Emily boasting confidently. Becca, without reason or warning, exploded into tears and ran as fast as her short legs could move her into her bedroom. Emily felt so terrible and couldn't help but feel guilty for what just happened. She chased Becca to her room, stopping at the locked door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Becca please don't be upset with me. I didn't think you thought of me like that," Emily said quietly. "It's not that; you called me Tiny Maus, only one person has ever called me that" sobbing the words out Becca couldn't control herself. Emily had struck a sore spot, "I don't underst…oh! This is about The Kommissar isn't it! You still love her don't you? How sweet" cried Emily. Becca looked up to Emily. "Words cannot describe my feelings for her, I'm so stupid for letting he slip through my fingers. I should have been better to her in Copenhagen; it's just I had a boyfriend, and we had the worlds going on. I thought I liked her, but then she would be all hateful to me, then again alone she was an angel. I'm so confused. She invited me to her hotel, and what did I do? I threw a hissy fit and ran away." Emily was picking her words carefully, not wanting to trigger the small brunette again. "She's a predator, she confuses lots of girls, that's how she gets them, but Becca believe me, she does miss you too." "How do you know?" Becca was puzzled. "She made our lives hell following Copenhagen. I've never seen her so distraught about someone. Not to be rude, but it looks like you need her bad." A blemish of hope blasted into Becca's blue eyes but quickly turned to stone, its hopeless, she lives in Germany, it's impossible.

A few weeks after the Thanksgiving incident, The Kommissar subject has been dropped; Becca has been out of control. Rage has taken over her body. She is a bitch 2.0 at work and no one wants to deal with her. Michael called Emily into his office. "New girl, what's Reggie's deal? She is going to run the help off, everyone is calling in left and right, and she is going to run this place in the dirt." Emily quietly explained the deal to her boss hoping Becca wasn't listening. Michael was taken back. "So, the badass Becca Mitchell is in love. Well go get her ass laid, I can't have her ruining this place, and she's too good of a producer to let go."

Emily knew she had to get the two women together so they could reconcile. Christmas was close and that would be perfect. "Hey Becca you got a second" Emily asking timidly. All Becca could mumble was "sure." "I was wondering if you had any plans for Christmas" Emily slowly approaching Becca. "No, my family is going on a cruise so I'm staying home, merry damn Christmas to me." Emily wasn't sure how to respond, but sticking to the plan she asked "Would you like to accompany me to Germany for Christmas?" Becca was stumped but flattered, with the way she was treating everyone and what transpired at Thanksgiving, Emily forgave all of that and wanted to actually spend more time with her. In over Three weeks, Becca flashed a smirk and a simple "Yes." Emily jolted over to the frail woman and hugged her tight.

Emily got home that evening with one thing on her mind, she had to make a phone call. She looked at her clock; it was showing 10:30pm. She made the call hoping the girl picked up. "Hallo?" the mystery voice said in a tired tone. "Mina, it's me Em." "Oh, my what a surprise, how are you?" Mina was excited, she hasn't heard from her best friend in months. "I'm great but hey listen, we need to talk" Emily sounded worried. "Ja sure, is there something wrong" Mina added in concern. "Are you still planning on staying with us for Christmas?" "Ja, of course I am Emily, I've stayed every year since I was 6 years old, why wouldn't I now?" Emily cheered up, "Well then, I certainly have a surprise for you". Mina loves surprises, "What is it, a gift? No wait, please I do love a good surprise." Emily had to tell her, "You'll have to live because I have to tell you. I'm bringing a Little Maus to Christmas." Emily sat and waited for her friend's reaction. Mina was sounding puzzled, "Wait, why would you bring me a little maus?" "No, No, not a maus-maus, your very tiny, feisty Maus" Emily said with a chuckle. Emily heard ruffling on the other end of the line, "You there?" She asked. Ja I'm here, it's just, how? "We work together at Fantasy Records and have become good friends." She went on to tell the situation and what has all transpired since that night at Thanksgiving.

"Listen Mina, whatever happened or didn't happen back at Worlds doesn't matter now." I go to work every day, seeing hurt and fear in that woman's eyes. It's the same look I've seen in yours." "Emily, I don't know, I haven't seen or heard from her in four years. She cannot be into me after all this time" Mina cried. Emily felt like she was losing this battle. "Well she never met you before the Auto Show and she basically eye fucked you, then there was the riff-off and before Worlds…" "Yes, Emily I am aware. Does she know that I will be at Christmas too?" "No, I want to surprise her, if she knows I'm afraid she won't come" Emily sounding confident. Mina has become flustered with joy. The thought of potentially being reunited with the one that got away made her heart flutter. "Emily, are you sure about all of this, I do not want to look like a fool, and I can't handle being rejected twice by her." "Yes, Mina I am sure, this woman was made for you, emotionally and physically. I swear she is your other half" Emily added with joy. Mina couldn't help but squeal like a teenage girl "okay I'm in, I'll have to get my little maus a toy now."

The two childhood friends continued on for hours trying to catch up. They talked Christmas being next week and all the arrangements. Upon agreement, they said their goodbyes. "This is going to be fun," Emily said to herself with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls flew out of Los Angeles a few days before Christmas to beat the holiday rush. It was nearly a 12-hour flight to Emily's hometown of Wolfsburg. After being cleared through customs, the two ladies gathered their bags and made their way to a car waiting. Becca was shocked, it was a new red Audi R8, _and this must be a rental._ They arrived at Emily's home 30 minutes later, Becca nearly fainting at the sight of the home. "This is your house?" asking unsurely. She stood there admiring the mini palace that stood in front of her. Emily's house had 10 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, and 3 floors including a basement. The home sat on 25 beautiful acres of German countryside.

"I, I don't understand" Becca was lost as usual her head starting hurting. Emily grabbed Becca "there is no reason to be confused, my family owns Volkswagen, well 60% anyways." "So, this car, it is yours, right?" Becca was starting to understand now. "Yes, it is. Volkswagen owns Audi and I really prefer an Audi over a Volkswagen. Don't let my father know that though" Emily saying with a chuckle. Becca could not believe this was real. They proceeded into the home where Emily's parents where waiting to greet them. Mama, Papa, this is my wonderful friend Becca Mitchell, she is from Atlanta and we work together at Fantasy Records." "Nice to make your acquaintance young lady, welcome to our home" Emily's parents drug Becca into a hug. "Thank you very much for having me over for Christmas, your home is wonderful" Becca said returning the gratitude. "Anytime dear, Emily please show Becca to her room, I'm sure you told her about the sleeping arrangements." _Why did she wink at me? "_ What arrangements?" Becca was curious; she didn't want to share a room. "Since all our family is coming to stay with us, you will be sharing a room, don't worry the rooms are large and you'll have your own bed." "Well I guess I will survive, I've been through worse" Becca remembering her retreat and sleeping in a tent with the Bella's.

Becca couldn't help but notice something odd about Emily and her mother's facial expressions as they left for her room. _They know something, but what could it be?_ Becca didn't press the issue she just wanted sleep. They arrived at her room on the second floor. "Here we are" Emily nervously said as she entered the room first. _Why is she acting so weird? This is getting ridiculous._ Emily's shoulders shrugged after looking around the room. "You can place your stuff on the bed and the shower is right in there. Everything you'll need is in there as well. I'm sure you want to sleep after that long flight, I know I do." After they quieted down they noticed the shower was running. Both girls looked around the room, noticing another person's stuff in the room; Becca's roommate had already arrived. "Who is that?" Becca questioned. Becca's face turned to stone when she looked to Emily for an answer. The girl had a smirk on her face and threw her hands up like she didn't know "It's your roommate I suppose." "Oh, this is getting ridiculous, you've been acting strange ever since we walked through the front door. Who is in that bathroom!" Becca was getting ready to self-destruct.

Just before she could ignite, Emily blushed hard, looking past Becca towards the bathroom. Puzzled once again, the tiny brunette turned towards the bathroom door she heard opening. She froze, never even flinched, too consumed in what she just saw walk out of the room. "Ah Tiny Maus! Or should I say Feisty Mouse! We meet again." It was the Kommissar. Becca hit the floor, her legs gave out and she passed out. "Surprise!" Emily said sarcastically to her friend. Mina looked at Becca in awe then back to Emily. "That went better than expected."


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's get her up and lay in her in bed" Emily said trying to pick up Becca. "Nein, we will put her in my bed that way I can look after mein maus" Mina saying as she gave Emily a wink. The girls placed Becca in bed and went downstairs to chat with Emily's family. "Where is Becca?" Emily's father asked. "Well she kind of had an accident, she's sleeping right now." What happened?" Emily's mother said in fear. "She fainted when she saw Mina." "Bless her heart," her father said. They all spent the rest of the night talking about Emily's life and job back in the states and how thankful she is to have met Becca. "Without her I would be lost "Emily said thankfully. It warmed Mina's heart to hear great things about Becca; she got a sense of pride from it.

"Emily, sweetie it's getting late, you girls need to get in bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You need to do some Christmas shopping and get me a few items for the dinner." Emily's mother had to pry her sleeping daughter off the couch and sent her to her room, Mina following behind. Mina eased her door open and tip toed to her bed trying not to wake Becca. She stripped down to her Calvin Klein's, revealing a thong. "Tiny maus will love this," she said slipping under the covers. Becca was sleeping in a ball and snoring, occasionally speaking. "Little maus is a sleep talker, how cute." After an hour, Mina realizes she wasn't going to sleep, how could she? The woman she craved was lying beside her. She thought about waking up Becca, but stopped realizing the girl needed her sleep after that flight. She sighed laying back down. Without warning or cause, Becca curled up to Minas back. She tangled her feet up with Minas and threw her arm over Mina's waist with a tight grip. Mina felt secure, "night mein maus" and she was out like a light.

Becca woke up feeling rejuvenated after that tremendous sleep. As she woke, eyes barely opened, she found herself looking into a blonde ball of hair. _Where am I? Who the hell is in my bed?_ Her brained worked fast trying to decipher her situation. _Oh, that's right, I'm in Germany, this is Emily's house. But who is this blonde woman in my bed?_ Becca slowly looked over the other woman's shoulder revealing minas sleepy face. _She's even hot when she sleeps._ Becca lurched back after she realized it was The Kommissar, a move that jolted the blonde awake in concern. "Tiny Maus are you all right?" "Umm yes, but why are you in my bed?" Mina started to chuckle, "Maus this is my bed, yours is over there." Becca tried to string a sentence out, "But, How, why am I in your bed?" "You fainted last night, so I placed you in my bed, so I could look after you" Mina putting on her smile. Becca's heart fluttered, the Kommissar was protecting her. "Thanks. I mean for making sure that I was ok and all." Becca was being sincere. "No need to thank me, I enjoyed taking care of mein maus" the blonde sticking her tongue out to Becca. "Your Maus?" "Ja, you said so last night" "Wait, I never said that you liar" Becca returning her grin. "Ja you did, I asked you if you where my maus and you said yes several times" Mina said convincingly. Becca realized she must have been sleep talking. "Dude no fair, I was sleep talking that doesn't count. What else did I say?" Becca was getting nervous because she likes to babble around this woman. Mina put her thinking cap on, "Just the usual stuff. You told me I was a goddess, you love the smell of cinnamon and that you'd never let me go because you love my snuggles. Maus you sure are cute when you sleep."

The girls sat up in bed, looking in each other's eyes, saying nothing but trying to muster up a conversation. Becca started out and surprised Mina by apologizing. "Mina I'm so sorry. Sorry for running away from you. Sorry for being mean to you and sorry for not trusting you. I never considered your feelings; I was only worried about myself. I sure have missed you. If this is a second chance at my destiny I will not waste it. Mina cut Becca off. "Nein, I'm the one who should apologize. I was a jerk to you and your friends. Please understand, you where the enemy, I had to put on a front for my team, and myself so we could stay focused on the task. I never meant to confuse you or upset you. I do find you intriguing and the things I did and said I meant them. I know they may not have been a proper way to approach someone, but I'm a manipulator. I get girls by confusing them and manipulating them. I'm the alpha I guess, or I was. I realized in Copenhagen that I was no longer that, you are the alpha Becca. I love a challenge and you gave me one. Words can't describe how much I missed you and how much I care for you. When you left it made me think about my life and all the wrong that I've done. All the hurt and tears I've caused just for my pleasure. But if you would give me another chance I promise you "Mina" will be better to you.

Becca sat in awe. She had absolutely no response, but she did do the first thing that she thought of. She lurched up and attacked Mina all over with kisses. Mina finally getting a breath from the pleasure "I really missed you maus." "I missed you too" Becca saying as she got back to work. Finally stopping to breathe "I accept your apology Mina, I'll be anything you want me to be." Mina gave her maus a smirk, how about being my girlfriend?" _She doesn't beat around the bush._ "I'd love that," Becca said gasping for air. Becca and Mina got back to making up, Mina's hand slowly creeping up Becca's thigh, clearly wanting much more from this encounter. Becca straddled the larger woman and slowly started to remove her pants when a knock on the door came revealing Emily stepping through. "Hey guys time to get ready for some shop-ping… Bingo! I see you two have made up. I'll give you love birds some space, Emily grinning from ear to ear. I'm leaving in 1 hour with or without you.

Mina looking very upset rolled out of bed showing off her assets, "Come maus we better get ready to go. We can't have Emily waiting on us. Mina was motioning for Becca to join her in the shower, let's get you all cleaned up." Becca was dazed at seeing Mina strut across the room in a thong; it made her tiny heart speed up. _She is going to kill me in that shower._ Becca was uncomfortable being naked around strangers, sure Mina was her girlfriend but still, her body was private. Only Chloe has seen her naked, and that was because she walked into her shower wanting Becca to sing. She nervously stepped into the shower, with Mina behind her she got over her bareness quickly after seeing the joy on Mina's face. The girls hummed a few tunes in the shower trying to kill the stiffness. Mina washed her maus down all over and thoroughly. It was Becca's turn to wash Mina. She quite enjoyed exploring Mina's body, noting a few "special spots" she would have to return to. "Find something you like maus?" Mina saying with a playful tone. Becca could not keep her hand off Mina's rear. "Oh yes I have." She proceeded to explore the rest of the blonde's body with her tiny fingers and soap. The girls got dressed and met Emily downstairs. "You two ready finally?" Emily asked sarcastically. "Ja, where are we going?" Added Becca. Emily was in shock; "You got her speaking in German now?" Mina looked at Becca with a smile responding to Emily "Well she is mein maus after all." Emily's eyes were tearful with joy. "I'm a miracle worker! Oh, and we are going to the mall to buy presents, so let's get moving." Reality struck Becca, she had to get Mina a gift. Worry set in because she anted to get the perfect gift.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving at the mall the girls agreed to meet up for lunch around 12. Becca pulled Emily aside after Mina left, concern spread across her face. "What's wrong Becca?" Emily saying as she reached out to Becca. "Dude I have no idea what to get Mina! I don't much about her. She asked me to be her girlfriend and I want to get her something special. I'm going to screw up I just know it." Becca was losing it. "Chill Becca, take a deep breath its going to be fine" Emily was holding Becca now, "Mina will love anything you get her. It's not the gift, it's the thought behind the gift, and just whatever you decide to get her make sure it's meaningful." Emily was really comforting when Becca needed her the most. "Now if you need me I'll be in here looking at some jeans."

 _Well that certainly didn't help. I still have no clue what do get her._ Becca thought it may come to her after a while. She went from store to store buying gifts for Emily; Emily's little sister and their parents. She even picked a few items for herself, stuff she couldn't back home. _Now, what am I to get for Mina! I wonder if she's having this problem._ Her phone rang, it was Emily telling her to meet herself and Mina at the food court, and she was waiting with their favorite pizza. "Eat up ladies, shopping takes the most out of a girl" Emily said while shoving a slice of pizza into her mouth. Mina glanced at both girls, "You girls having any luck with your shopping. I've got almost everything I need almost I need gifts for a few more people." Emily spoke next " Ja, I just finished, Becca?" Becca sighed, "I got everything except one person." Emily knew whom she was referring to. "Well since I'm done now I can help you figure something out." After lunch Mina ran off to finish her shopping and Becca and Emily went off to finish hers. Emily picked up several nice items, but something was wrong with every one of them to Becca. She wanted something that would last a lifetime in Mina's heart; something she figured would need to be homemade and not bought. It hit her; she will put together "open when" cards. "That's so romantic and thoughtful. That way anytime she needs to you no matter the situation, she can read a card from you to cheer her up. She'll love it!" Emily said with joy. They went and bought colored envelopes and special designed paper. Beccas mind went to work fast thinking of what to write, she had her work ahead of her. Christmas Eve was tomorrow.

Becca spent most of the next day locked in her room. She asked for privacy, so she could wrap present and make Mina's cards. A loud knock startled Becca. It was Emily's mom, "Becca it's time for supper, please come and eat. Becca had just finished her gifts and hid them away, "Thank you, I'm coming." Becca had spent all day locked in her room working. Becca joined her friends at the table, Mina to her right and Emily to her left. They where surrounded by the rest of Emily's family who arrived that day. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins were in full force. Becca made her rounds after dinner, Emily introducing her to the rest of her family as they sat in the Great Room. The three girls surrounded the piano and Mina began to play "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. Emily and Becca sang the lyrics while Mina played. Joy spread through their faces and everyone sat and enjoyed. Emily's mother took a group picture of the three girls who were singing, smiling, and laughing. They where doing what they loved, not as rivals this time but this time together.

After the song, Emily's family called Becca over to chat. "What brings you to Germany for Christmas young lady?" Emily's uncle asked. Becca smiled "Well I usually fly to Atlanta and spend it with my parents, however, this year they decided to go on a cruise instead. My sister lives in Boston with her husband and they're spending it with his family. Emily gratefully invited me to spend it with her and you fine people. I was originally just going to stay home and not even celebrate this year." "Why not" one of Emily's aunt chiming in. "I was going through some stuff, I was sort of depressed honestly" Becca was getting down again. "It all had to do with that girl right over there" Emily saying as she pointed at Mina who blushed. Becca frowned, not happy for what Emily was about to say. Emily explained everything that had happened from Thanksgiving until now, not leaving out a single detail. Her family really admired Becca, and her love she showed for Mina. "I just had to get them together. So, I had Becca join us for Christmas to meet Mina, who she had no idea was here." "We are all grateful you are here with us Becca, your part of the family now" Emily's father added, and the rest of the family nodded in approval. Becca was embarrassed; her family didn't need to know all about her business. She asked to be excused and ran off to her room. Emily confused looked around the room "Did I say something to upset her?"

Mina Chased after Becca wanting to see if she was ok. "Becca, everything ok?" "No, it's not" Becca said tearfully. Why did she have to spread my privacy all around?" Mina cradled her maus in her arms. "Maus don't cry, makes eyes puffy remember? Emily didn't mean to upset you, she would never hurt a fly, she just didn't realize it made you upset is all," Mina cradled the girls face to wipe away her tears. Becca loved her soft touch, "Your hands are soft." "I'll tell you what, get ready for bed and ill rub you down, you seem tense," Mina playfully teased. It didn't take much from the German's soft but firm touch to put Becca to sleep. Mina snatched the brunette up and placed her in her own bed this time, while retreating to her own. Mina's peaceful sleep didn't last long as she was awakened by a small dark figure crawling up her legs and flopping down in front of her. "Maus" she called out, no reply. Did she sleepwalk over here? Mina didn't know what to do so she just stayed put. Becca backed up into Mina's front, Becca unconsciously reached and grabbed Mina's arm and placed it over her small hip like almost as if she has been doing it for years. Mina took the hint and pulled Becca in tightly, not wanting to let go. She played with the girl's hair for a while before she herself about dosed off. Yawing out "Night mein maus, Santa comes in the morning." She kissed the brunette's neck and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wake up love birds its Christmas!" Emily had to interrupt their sleeping while diving into bed with them. "It's too early," yawned Becca, Mina nodding in agreement. The girls made their way down stairs and waited for the rest of the family to join them. Everyone arrived and started to open their gifts in turns. After opening a gift they would thank the sender of the gift and the attention moved to the next person. It was time for Mina to open Becca's gift. Becca was nervous; everyone noticed do to her shaking. Mina opened the box that contained 16 Envelopes, they all said "Open When" but 15 had specific scenarios on them. Mina began reading the titles. Open When:

You're feeling sick

You can't sleep

You want to feel loved

You need a good laugh

You need some motivation

You're Drunk

You're Bored

You're Crying

You're mad at me

You want to remember how we met

You miss me

You feel empty of lost

You miss my kisses

You're having a bad day

The final card had the word "Open Now;" in which Mina did. She read the card, "Absolutely no Peeking at the cards. You may only open when the specific topic applies. Tell me when you open one and make them last forever. Please cherish them; I put a lot of work into them and tons of love. I want you to know even when im not around, you can read a card when you need to and remember that I love you always." Love, Becca

Mina was at a loss. She dropped her cards and kissed Becca. "Thank you maus; I love them and you." It warmed Becca's heart knowing Mina loved her gift, she felt relieved. It was time for Her to open Mina's gift. She opened the gift, pulling out a pair of Turtle Dove Ornaments. "Doves?'" Becca said puzzled. "Ja, Turtle Doves are a symbol of friendship and love. You keep one and give the other to a special person. As long as you both have your dove, you will be friends forever." Mina Explained. "They're beautiful; you're too much," cried Becca. "You're welcome Maus." The girl shared a long passion kiss that the family watched in awe. "Get a room," Emily said in disgust. After all gifts where exchanged, everyone pitched in to help clean up. It was time for breakfast.

Since Emily's family usually hires cooks and servants to do the cooking and cleaning, they let the help off for the Holidays so they could be with their families. Becca, Mina and Emily volunteered to cook. Becca fried the bacon and brewed the coffee. Mina cooked the pancakes and biscuits while Emily cooked the sausage and scrambled the eggs. Emily's mother helped set the table. The older woman slipped into the other room, returning with three wrapped gifts; one for each girl. "This has been one of the best Christmas's ever, so I got you all a gift," the older woman said with a smile. The three girls sat down and all opened their gifts together. They all received the same gift; it was a framed picture from the night before of them surrounding the piano singing and laughing in joy. Merry Christmas was written across the bottom. Each girl had tears surfacing; they were admiring each other in the photo, noticing how happy they made each other. The girls thanked Emily's mother and shared a group hug. "Breakfast is ready Mama, tell the other's," Emily said drying her eyes.

After breakfast the girls headed for the basement. They where planning out the rest of the Vacation before they had to leave Mina. They decided to Travel to Paris where Emily's parents owned a Condo so they could celebrate the New Year. "You just want to see Gabriel again don't you," Mina said with a smirk. "Who is Gabriel?" Becca felt like being nosey. "Emily's French lover," Mina said teasingly. "Well can you blame me?" Emily said defensively. Mina backed off; she didn't want to spoil another trip to Paris. Becca was excited; she has never been to Paris. Emily finally dosed off leaving Becca and Mina snuggled on the couch. "This doesn't need to be goodbye maus," Mina said confusingly. "Do what?" Becca was caught off guard. "After all we have been through, I'm not letting you leave me again next week. I am going with you back to L.A. Becca was Stunned, part of her was dreaming and the other part wanted to scream for joy.

"What about your life here? What about your job; family? Can you just leave it all like that?" becca had some many questions. "Maus this is my family. My parents passed away when I was 6. I met Emily in school and her parents volunteered to take care of me when no one else would because they didn't want me," Mina was crying at this point trying to forget her passed. Becca grabbed the girl even tighter, "I'm so sorry I had no idea." "It's ok maus; you didn't know and you had every right to know. As far as my job, I actually have been doing some modeling and acting here. I starred in some independent films here and had a few advertising jobs. I have a modeling agency in Los Angeles dying to sign me, which I most defiantly am now that I have you to be with. It's almost a Miracle, Emily sure did great didn't she." "Yes, she did, I can never repay her," becca said with joy. "So you're just going to up and leave with us next week to LA?" Mina looked concerned, "Unless you don't want me to maus." "No I totally want you to. Its just, you will need a place to live. I got a comfortable bed big enough for two we can share," Becca said with a wink, "Speaking of beds maus, we never have properly broke your bed in upstairs, we are always in mine. Let's see what it's made of shall we?" Becca gulped, "You're going to kill me aren't you." Mina never said a word, only looking back at her maus with the sinister Kommissar Stare and her red lips teased Becca's neck. She continued to lead her little maus up the stairs, strutting all the way to the room. _Yup, I'm dead. Best Christmas Ever._


End file.
